


What if Haymitch went into the Quarter Quell instead of Peeta?

by fandomnerd66



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hayniss Aberdeen, hayniss - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Haymitch went into the Quarter Quell instead of Peeta?<br/>Haymitch is chosen to go into the Quarter Quell instead of Peeta and Katniss is very worried about this because it might expose her secret<br/>Read to find out what the secret is</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Haymitch went into the Quarter Quell instead of Peeta?

**Author's Note:**

> This question has always bugged me so I decided to do a fanfic around it

I watch intently as Effie waltz over to pick from the bowl of male District 12 tributes who are Haymitch and Peeta and the selected tribute will be joining me in the Quarter Quell.

I was silently hoping no begging that Effie didn't pull out Haymitch's name because him and I are in a relationship with the other so if he would go into the games with me and get killed, I don't know what I would do.

The piece of paper was in Effie's hand and I watched it like a hawk as she walked over to the podium to announce to District 12 who will be joining me in the Quarter Quell, Effie took a deep breath before slowly saying the name “Peeta Mellark” and Peeta was about to walk over to the stand next to me before Haymitch pushed him aside and said “I will take his place in the Quarter Quell” then after he said that I was about to protest but didn’t have enough time before the Peacekeepers ushered us inside the Hall of Justice.

They don’t let me say goodbye to my family but instead I am escorted towards the train station with Haymitch following closely behind, I couldn’t look at him after what he did, he promised me that he wouldn’t get himself in harm’s way but I guess he did it for Peeta so I can thank him for that, I suppose. Haymitch is escorted to his room which is down the hall from mine and as the Peacekeepers walk away, I sneak down to Haymitch’s room and knock lightly on the door before the door opens automatically and I walk up quickly to Haymitch and try to slap him but instead he grabs my wrists with his strong hands and pushes me against the metal wall resulting with me banging my head hardly, “How could you?! You said that you would make sure that you wouldn’t be in the games and now there is possibility you might die?!” I said yelling but in a choked whisper.

Haymitch looks at me but quickly looks away in shame then says something almost so quietly I nearly can’t hear it “I did it for you because the first thing I promised you was that I would make sure that Peeta would be alive and I’ve done that. It’s better with me anyway because I was in a Quarter Quell so I know what to expect” and he let go of my wrists.  
I look at him then hug him before whispering “Thank you but still, I won’t know what to do if you got killed” and face him with my arms around his neck then place my forehead against his and Haymitch sighs then realizes the camera in the room, “Fuck” he swore under his breath and I looked at where he was looking at then gasped.

“They probably have seen this and now it’s going to go around Panem then Peeta will find out then Snow will make it harder on us because we are in love!” I said angrily as I punched the wall hardly then I started to quietly sob because I didn’t want Haymitch to see me crying, Haymitch walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist then planted a kiss to my neck before whispering “No matter what happens I will always love you”.

I turn around and give him a strong hug while I cried in his arms, Haymitch held me as I cried then picked me up and laid me down on his bed gently, “Whatever happens, I promise I will protect you at all costs” Haymitch said looking at me with those ocean, blue eyes that I have come to love, I lean in to kiss him gently before he laid down next to me and pulled me into his chest. He put his head on my mine and rubbed my back in small circles while running his fingers through my hair.


End file.
